Almost Sweet Habits
by Lightning And Blossoms
Summary: Effie Trinket is District 12's escort! What is she thinking during this time? What is she doing during the 74th Hunger Games? Could there ever be a relationship with Haymitch Abernathy- besides him and his alcohol? Effie's point of view may answer that. 'I can't hide my enthusiasm... Everybody's probably excited... I think I had put a little too much sugar in my coffees.'
1. Coffee, Reapings And Promises

_This is my **17th** Fanfiction of the Hunger Games! *does a little dance* well, I hope you guys enjoy this! It was first dedicated to a friend... This is the first time I ever wrote a HungerGamesFF on EFFIE! :D_

_Chapter One:_

_Coffee, Reapings And Promises_

I can't hide my enthusiasm- though on a day like this I don't think it's that bad. Everybody's probably excited. Even though I'm kilometres and kilometres away from The Capitol; I think I had put a little too much sugar in my Coffee.

My mother used to hate coffee a lot. Being sweet and old-fashioned: she confuses me- because she absolutely adores the new trends of leather heels (which I ordered a pair of about two weeks ago; I decided it'd be good for going out at night because the heels have those almost laser glowing effect). But my mum also hates some other things that she's not been accustomed to for a while: like Coffee or big thick, tiger-like hair. Which is also odd- because she likes the new colours made and released only a few days ago.

Mum tried to adapt to coffee, but it's just something she plain doesn't like. She prefers tea. Which is fine. I used to like tea- green tea with a small spoonful of milk. But then... I started using coffee in hope to keep me awake. This was a year ago. Life wasn't so splendid... But then was then and this is now. And now I've grown obsessed with coffee and I need to go to the toilet because only an hour ago I've had two coffees both filled with sugar. I wish I could go to the toilet- I want to check my makeup, my hair...

I think I'm okay. I think this is the most perfect outfit. And I'm up in just...

_Now!_

It's brilliant. It's amazing: the adrenaline through my body as I'm ready to announce the tributes. I dont think anything can ruin this moment: not even if i step in poop.

My worries of stepping into poop vanish, because I'm standing in the middle of the stage. The attention on me and I'm talking to a silent, anticipating audience.

And then _he_ appears. I might've liked him- I'm pretty okay at liking people. He looked like an okay guy with not too bad looks as he stumbles onto the stage. And then I see the look on his face and it's completely obvious he's drunk.

It's _absurd_! I've never been drunk in my _life!_ It's rude and distasteful. Besides, I don't understand why Haymitch Abernathy would need to get drunk. He should be more thrilled than I am- was- now! He's had not only the privilege to enter the Hunger Games; but the honour to win them! He has the chance to celebrate that... And a new select of tributes of these games... now! It's so disgusting: I can only pinpoint it that he wants to seem cool. I can't even-

I stare at the male as he stumbles, stops and then vomits. I'm frozen to the spot, amazed at how something so amazing can be ruined like this. And I worry about his shiny hair. I hope it doesn't get vomit on it-

The thought doesn't even seem to pass Haymitch's mind as he stands almost straight again and walks towards me. I don't know what to do, but when his hands reach around me in an half hearted hug, I gasp. He doesn't seem to register my reaction as he stumbles the opposite direction, pauses and then suddenly falls over the stage. Nobody seems to even care. Some laugh. A nervous laugh. I wander why- it's not like he landed on anybody. Why would anybody be nervous?

And then it hit me. Their nervous because this honorable event has been tainted by this drunken moron. Their just as upset as me; and that's even more upsetting! Our crowd should be _joyful_!

I remain calm. This man doesn't understand._ It's okay,_ I remind myself._ I'll just have to talk to him privately- and there'll be plenty of time for that on the train!_

* * *

Rewatching Haymitch fall off the stage again, on TV, was hard. I couldn't help but say, "Your mentor has a lot to learn about presentation. A lot about televised behaviour."

What I hadn't expected; happened again- Peeta Mellark started laughing from the dinner table on the train. "He was drunk," He says to me- as if I didn't realise. "He's drunk every year."

"Every day," Katniss Everdeen added.

It suddenly hit me that these two tributes have no idea who they are: tributes. They don't seem to understand. I'm going to have to teach almost everybody on this train: Peeta, Katniss and Haymitch! "Yes," I hiss. "How odd you two find it amusing. You know your mentor is your lifeline to the world in these Games. The one who advises you, lines up your sponsors, and dictates the presentation of your gifts. Haymitch will be the difference between your life and your death-"

"I miss super?"

Everybody looks up- Haymitch himself has staggered into the compartment. Before I could say, do or hope anything, he vomits over the carpet. The expensive carpet.

I feel like throwing my arms up in the air- this is insane. I'm the only sane person on this train! How am I ever going to change Haymitch? Somehow I hope it'll work. I think maybe soon it could- Haymitch might _need_ change. He might even _want_ change- who likes to vomit themselves every day? Drown themselves into something that's killing them, in a situation like this- where he could help these tributes? Nonetheless, I leave the dinner table, and carefully walked around Haymitch and his vomit.

* * *

Both Katniss and Peeta are with their style team- getting improved. I hunt around- desperate to look for Haymitch. I'm beyond hoping that he'll be okay, maybe even a little happier than he normally is, when I find him. That's why, when I eventually found in a hallway, my hopes busted and I felt like crying.

Haymitch isn't drunk- which seemingly isn't normal for him. Maybe he's fighting a hangover. Maybe he's trying; maybe he's trying to keep his deal with the tributes- control his drinking. But how am I not to know that he was walking down this hallway just to grab a bottle?

"Hello there, Effie!" He says, and I think it's in mock excitement.

I don't know how to react to it, so I say, "Haymitch, will you do me something?"

"Oh, yes, and what can I do for you as well?" He says, like he expected me to say that.

I shift on my feet, feeling his eyes burning through me. His nice eyes. He drinks so much- maybe the liquid can change your eyes, because his eyes are irresistibly shiny and it looks abnormal. Of course I know that is impossible, but it's a metaphor I couldn't help thinking of. His eyes are gorgeous- but of course, everybody's eyes look gorgeous. It's all so unique-

"Would you mind hurrying your voice box, Effie?" Haymitch says.

"You frustrate me so much!" I suddenly snap. "What is wrong with you? These are children! Why can't you behave as well as they are?"

Haymitch stops. He pauses. He stares at me. I catch my breath. And then, he says, "For God's sake, lady! Open your bloody mind- they are nice, naturally, and their about to be shoved into hell. They are probably shell-shocked. I'm not about to act like a moron and tell them they'll win and they'll be okay. Cause they won't. And they definitely won't win if they survive the games, alright? Get off my case. Maybe you'll understand one day. Until then, I'll count my drinks."

He pauses again, and I'm trying to wrap my mind around what he's saying. "Oh wait. Of course, until after. Because I'm such a gentle-man, I have to wait; because I need to be sober to see my tributes die again." He motioned to move, saying, "Excuse me."

My mind still spinning with thoughts, I turn around to face him and snap, "Haymitch! You fool- you don't understand- They have a chance, a better one if you'd-"

"Do yourself a favour, Effie, cause your going to regret it one day, not doing so. Think of this; if you were put into the arena, faced to kill people you knew, and you won... Would your polite brain still wrap itself about a mind and think; 'Wait... I need manners.' Come off it, Effie. No... Because you'll never think of manners after you kill. It doesn't work. So get off my case or go into an arena yourself, cause that would be something to see- You volunteering for a tribute."

And he walks away, laughing.

I'm speechless.

I think to myself- _he definitely wasn't drunk then; was he?_

* * *

_A/N: So... I'm excited to know what you think, of course :) So even if I get one review... I'll upload the next chapter. I have this story finished. It's only three chapters all together... Haymitch Approves Of This! Mwahaha... ~LightningAndBlossoms_


	2. Curiously Helpful

_I've gotten two reviews in the last chapter! That's pretty good considering I thought I was going to get none... So thank you to the two people who reviewed :) Sorry for the delay in uploading the chapter- I really didn't think I'd get a response that quickly!_

Chapter Two:

_Curiously Helpful_

I can't help but feel safe around Haymitch, and at the same time feel like I was on an uncontrolled situation where anything can happen. Because Haymitch has this aura about him; where he's strong and he seems to always know everything or know the answer. And he's unpredictable and he's unstable. However, I can't help myself and I hang around Haymitch a lot more than normal after Katniss and Peeta are gone into the games.

He has this aura about him, that _intrigues_ me- I like not only challenges, but I like to follow my curiousity. I like to know what's going on and I like to know information. It frustrates me when I don't because it's not like I'm going to harm anybody with it, it's just for my own selfish _curiousity_!

Haymitch is District 12's. District 12's _only_. So for the entire games, he's mentoring. He's behind a desk in an enormous, enoromous, big room filled with tension and silence. All mentors are trying to get sponsors, trying to beat everybody else and get three steps ahead- save their tributes. Finish the game. Leave. Never think about this place again. Because all the mentors hate these games. And I just don't understand it...

But that's why I wasn't greeted very well when I entered the room. Escorts like me, aren't supposed to be here. I guess our job for the time being is over. But everybody glances up at me and then continues back with their work. Only one whose eyes glimpsed on mine for a bit longer was him... He's sober, or... he looks sober- I didn't want to get my hopes up. I've never seen a mentor at work- and definitely not Haymitch, so I wasn't sure what to expect.

He looks tense and really awake- everybody in the room is. I guess because it's between life and death. _Obviously_.

Last night, I watched, on my own, in my house, as Rue died. And then later on, the announcement that two victors can be made if two of the tributes from the same district survive. I kept in mind Katniss' surprise at the annoucement. She seemed like she didn't like Peeta- but I know well that everybody should look _brave_ for these games because that's the main goal: to win; and it's not easy. I hoped that maybe I could help her- and help Peeta. If there's a chance; then maybe there is something I could do. I didn't know what I was thinking or what I was getting myself into, but I felt comfort in having Haymitch with me.

I started to get really excited at the thought.

Haymitch inhaled and exhaled hugely, through his nose, before turning back to his screen. It was a big enough screen; I could see that he was going through a list of some creams. On the side of the screen was a very, very, very small box where I could roughly see two heads, and I could tell one of them was Katniss by her hair. I wandered why the screen would be so small- where would the use of that be, with this screen as big as it is? But I assumed that Haymitch made it smaller to do whatever he was doing. Otherwise, I would have to talk to someone- probably one of the gamemakers, I don't know... I hoped they'd listen; but somehow I didn't think they would.

In on the back wall was an even bigger screen that all the mentor's had. And I was shocked to find, suddenly, a knee was on it. I couldn't comprehend it: and then abruptly, I understood. The screen is whatever is going on in the Games currently. Obviously the game hadn't stopped since it aired last night- I figured that; I wasn't that dim. But I didn't expect to suddenly see it now- this was actually happening: right now, to one of the tributes. I looked around the mentors, looking at their screens, wandering whose tribute has been hurt badly this way.

The tribute has burns on his legs and I think I saw some swollen stings as well. Somebody's trying to help- gently somebody tries to use leaves to clean or help the wounds. But then I feel sick watching, because it only draws out pus. And I know it's infected. And then I feel dizzy as the shock hits me: this is mine! Their faces are shown: Peeta and Katniss.

And my hopes almost dropped- is Peeta going to... Are they both going to survive? How can I help them? Haymitch took off his headphones, which I knew he was listening to what was going on in the arena. He dropped his hands by his huge laptop/screeny thing and sighed.

"Effie, for God's sake!" he says, but his tone doesn't sound angry. I can't understand his tone; it's almost longing. And then I realise... maybe he's having memories of his games. It makes me more confused- his games; he won; he shouldn't be upset over it. It's only unfortunate what had happened to him at the end... But... But...

"I..." I trail off, trying to collect my thoughts. Why am I here? I look into his eyes, and notice a mentor next to him glanced at me again, a confused look on his face and then continued his work. His image of what's happening to his tribute(s) in the arena was bigger than Haymitch's was at that moment.

Haymitch open his mouth to say something but I started walking towards him, saying, "I want to help. I know how I can help. Please, Haymitch- they-"

Haymitch stared at me for a few moments, almost searching, and I could see the thoughts he must have. But he surprised me, sighing, looking back at the screen and said, "how, Effie? Are you going to try and get sponsors or shall I? Because Peeta needs somebody now to send him something for that stupid-"

"I... can get sponsers, Haymitch. I'm not you, but I'll be able to do something. But... I want to know how."

"I don't have time for this-"

"I know, like, _everyone_ in the captiol. I have friends. I... I have money, too. If you just-"

Haymitch looked alarmed as he glanced back at the screen and saw Peeta's leg getting worse. Katniss looked like she was going to cry. I assumed he heard something by his headphones- even if they weren't on his head."I don't have a lot of money, and I don't want to-" Haymitch stopped talking suddenly and looked around him. And then I understood- why would Haymitch want others to know what is going on? Wouldn't that do the opposite to help him?

I had never thought about what pressure the mentor was under. It doesn't make up for his outrageous behaviour and manners, but it made me realise how _smart_ Haymitch really was. He put up with a lot- even though he was forced...But, shouldn't he be happy about this honour to help the arena go on?

Haymitch rubbed his face before saying, "I don't want to waste money on something small that won't help him a lot. I want to get more money- via. sponsers... to get something good to help him. But I can't run out and get sponsers now when anything could happen to him!"

I crouched down besides Haymitch and put the headphones to my ear. And suddenly, I hear a big voice in the middle of the evening at the arena. Haymitch quietly grabs the headphones off my ear and puts it back on, listening. He keeps the headphones on but I see him, on the screen, turn the volume down lower. He tells me he can hear me. He tells me I can help. I tell him, I'll try.

* * *

I'm determined. Haymitch only needs about five more dollars to be able to send what he says he 'now knows what to send'. So I give it to him. I put in my details and I see the calm look on his face as he selects a gift from a long list. 'Sleep Syrup', one of them. I don't understand what he's doing- is he going to make Peeta fall asleep so he's able to not feel pain as he slowly dies? I can't lie to myself that I'm worried about that thought- but I trust Haymitch. I don't know when that happened, but I'm determined to help him, help them.

So I walked outside of the huge room and down the hallway. The first door I tried to enter in, I almost slammed into because it was locked. I walked into the next one and it was empty. The laptop was open on the desk and I had a feeling that I shouldn't be in there, and that the person could be back in seconds. But I didn't want to waste any more time away from Haymitch... so I grabbed a small, uncomfortable looking wheely chair from the side of the room and closed the door quickly behind me.

Haymitch looks slightly happy when I enter the room- he announces the joy of the 'two lover-birds' as they have shared kisses and he was able to send them the sleep syrup, too. I try asking what it was for, but he doesn't tell me. I watch on the screen as Peeta drinks and eats and I know that he's the one whose taken the syrup, as Katniss just stays there, watching him, not making a sound.

I watch Haymitch; he looks different with headphones on and sober. Looking intent on something. The look in his eyes of determination- something other than rudeness and lifelessness and drunkness. I like this Haymitch. I can work with this Haymitch. I only wish that this Haymitch will last even outside of this room.

_Okay so... there's only one chapter left. And yes, I promise it has more.. More humour, or action in the last chapter... Well, it's a better chapter! Thanks to the people who put this story on favourite- or to the other two-numbered-amount-of-people who's viewed this story, but please review! I'll upload the next chapter as soon as I get even one... or have the time... But I'll try :) Thanks for reading, I appreciate it!_


	3. Sponge Cake and the Winners

_Chapter Three:_

_Sponge Cake and the winners of the 75th Hunger Games_

I had fallen asleep. I stayed up from seven o'clock in the evening (when I had came to Haymitch) and stayed up until about midnight. After the feast, when Thresh had let Katniss go, Haymitch quickly told me what to do about sponsors. I stayed on my phone, ringing friends and ringing about everybody I knew who could help. Only about half would help me. This shocked me.

At this time, some of the mentors- including Haymitch, decided to go outside. To eat something; get some more drinks. Apparently it's _"highly recommended there's not drinks- especially water, in that room"_. Whilst all the mentors quietly decided to talk about anything other than the games, Haymitch pulled me aside and we both started walking outside of the buliding. "We can only be gone for about 10 minutes," he said, "sometimes mentors come out here to gain sponsors. During this time- we aren't really mean't to- as getting sponsors off the streets are hard. Only the really desperate ones do, in times of need. We only hope, Effie. Maybe you'll realise why, one day," he added bitterly.

We both went all over the street, and I even walked onto the next street alone. We ended up getting two sponsors- but they were generous. "This is a lucky day," Haymitch commented. I didn't want to correct him, that it was actually nearly ten o'clock in the night.

We got back inside, we had to hurry to get back to the room, so we wouldn't miss anything. Katniss has just gotten back to Peeta, panting and looked like she wanted to cry. And then we watched, Peeta waking up- Katniss healing him- them talking- them taking shifts as Katniss falls asleep. It was pretty boring, and then I realised... "Haymitch, you didn't eat anything."

"Yes, I did," he replied. His arms were crossed and he was intent on just watching the scene before him- the scene with Katniss and Peeta now filled half of the screen. "Sorry I didn't offer you any of that sponge cake I was eating... as you gained sponsors."

I know he's joking, but I think to myself... Does Haymitch do this all the time? Does he ever eat? It makes me respect him a little more. But I worry that just tomorrow, I'll see him again and he doesn't care. He's drunk. I don't understand it. It makes me want to cry.

And I fall sleep on the stupid, uncomfortable wheely chair with my arms and head resting on the edge of his table. I watch him.

I hate these restrictions. About sleeping. Food. How I'm positioning myself now, just to sleep. I hope nobody watches me...

* * *

I glance at the time on the screen- I've only been asleep for about an hour and a bit- it's 1:30am. I look around me. There are only two mentors left in the room. Haymitch tells me that mentors give up and leave when all their tributes are dead: their job is over until the next year when they have to go through everything again. I ask him why- why he spoke like that and all of a sudden, he snaps; "EFFIE, FOR GOD'S SAKE, WHY CAN'T YOU THINK ABOUT OTHERS BESIDES YOUR BLOODY SELF?"

I'm taken aback. I'm frozen on the spot. I can't move.

Haymitch rubs his face and takes his headphones off. "Come with me," he says and takes me out of the room. I worry- why are we leaving? What's going on with Peeta and Katniss? Did they die whilst I was sleeping?

We stand in hallway. "Effie, why are you here?" he asks, calm, again. I wander if there is something wrong with him- one minute he's calm, then he's mad and the next he's drunk. I don't have time to continue my thoughts when he shakes me, asking me the question again.

I shake him off me, and say, "Wh-what do you mean? I've helped you with sponsors! Of course I want Peeta and Katniss to come home!" _Here it is_, I think,_ the moment I learn if they've died or not..._ I can't brace myself because I don't know how.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want them to come home?"

Their alive, I realise. But then I don't understand why he's mad at me. What did I do whilst I was asleep? I don't think I sleep talk. "Why I want them to come home..." I say slowly. "Because I like them?"

Haymitch sighs and sits down against the wall. I know that if someone comes out of the door, and they open the door all the way, it'd smack him right in the face. I don't say this though, because he's mad at me and because I'm assuming he's not that much of an idiot.

"Effie, you like them... yes. But you care about them. They have a family, do you understand?"

I nod my head, wandering why Haymitch looks really good as he's sitting down in front of me... he's mad at me. Maybe it's because... I can't think of a reason. But I do think he needs a hair cut. Badly. I wander if he'd let even me, cut his hair...

"I'm taking the control of somebody's life. Can you imagine how that must feel? Having a family who loves you and you love them and somebody else, somebody you hardly know, needs to take care of your life? Life or death?"

I don't nod or say a word because I understand. And that fact only confuses me more. Therefore, I want him to explain it to me. Make me understand why. I know it all makes sense, what he's saying... But I'm almost trying to fight it. Because if I understand it, I don't know how I'd react.

"And Katniss and Peeta aren't the only people in this case that I'm talking about. It's all of the tributes of these games and past games. And the games in the future. Do you understand? This is against peace. And love. They die and we don't even think about how it must effect the ones of their family. And even if they don't die- and they survive... what they must have done. To know that they have caused that to other people because of what they've done in the arena...

"Do you understand?" He says. I hestiate and then I nod my head."Do you see why I'm mad?" I hestiate before nodding again.

But I've been brought up this way... it's just... _'almost like actors on the screen'_ my dad told me when I asked what the hunger games was. This was years and years and years ago. Before he died. And I liked the game- because it was just television and it got my adrenaline pumping as I watched it.

But now... 'almost' actors... They aren't actors. They're people. But then... I still don't understand. I always knew that they were real humans but... I never... And I have too many questions on my mind that I want to cry. I like Peeta and Katniss. I don't want them to die. And at this very moment, that's what I think of and I ignore everything else and walk back into the room, careful not to slam the door on Haymitch's head.

* * *

_"No, wait, stop! I am pleased to present the victors of the 74th Hunger games; Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark!"_

Haymitch throws down the headphones from his head. I'm aware of the tears in my eyes.

"You… stayed this whole time," he says.

"I did," I say back. Nobody else is in the room. I allow myself to sob. "I don't understand," I say.

Haymitch sighs and gives me half a hug."I just…" I trail off.

"You'll learn," Haymitch says.

I wait for an apology for yelling at me a while ago. But of course, I don't receive one. I'm not sad about that. So, wrapped up in my own world I say, "I like you, Haymitch."

He lets go of me and sits back in his chair. After a long moment he says, "I like you too Effie… but… last time I liked somebody, they were killed because of me. So we are friends, Effie. Friends, because I really do like you."

I'm surprised at how those words make me want to sob even harder- let the ground eat me up. He stands up. He says, "But… I'm going to keep loving my alcohol, Effie," he keeps talking, and I'm just stunned into silence. "Because it's the only thing I can afford to love. Do you… Do you understand?"

I've never seen Haymitch cry before. But he looks really upset. I wander why. I wander why I feel like this way all of a sudden. Like I suddenly just want to embrace him. I don't want to leave this room… It feels safe.

He just stands there, looking at me. And after a moment I stand up as well. I think I'm overwhelmed by Katniss and Peeta's scene. I really panicked- I really though they were going to eat the nightlock. But they've won. I've helped. They're safe. Their families would be crying in joy at home...

Haymitch suddenly laughs, saying, "you better get your act together…" he steps close to me. I'm shaking, not making a sound as tears roll down my cheeks. I can't tell if I'm happy, sad or upside down or the right way up. But nonetheless, he keeps talking. "Because… you're Effie Trinket- and you've strong." And then he kissed me.

I feel my world shatter around me, and I realise why I like him- he's strong. He's the strongest person I know and he's letting me go. I start to sob and lose my breath so he lets go and puts an arm around me as he leads me out of the room. We don't talk as he takes me into the cafeteria. Nobody is here- why would anybody be here when their tributes have died?

Haymitch lets go of me and walks towards a counter, ordering something. To make time, I sit down at a random chair in the room. It looks weird empty, even besides the fact that I haven't been in here before. I wipe my face and take a shaky, deep breath. I allow myself to think over the kiss, realising Haymitch was a good kisser, before knowing I had to calm myself down.

I looked up, just in time to see Haymitch walking towards me with a bottle of whiskey. "Cheer up, sweetheart!" He says loudly, as if he's announced something amazing to this empty room. "Your tributes are alive. So… are you ready for next year?"

_A/N: So, this story's finished! Thanks to everybody whose favourited it- viewed it- and especially reviewed it! I really appreciate reviews! It lets me know I'm doing okay or not. Sorry about the chapters being so short; this was originally dedicated to a friend and it was a one-shot... but it seemed too boring and long and weird just in one chapter. Please review this chapter too- I'd love to know what you think of this story all together- and this chapter! This chapter was personally my favourite of all three chapters, so I'm excited to know your thoughts!_

_~ Lightning And Blossoms_


End file.
